


Genius, Thy Name Isn't Tony | Tony Stark x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sentence drabble, debates, pronunciation debates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius, Thy Name Isn't Tony | Tony Stark x Reader |

“Why do you always do this?”

“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”

“I’m not even wrong!”

The brunet snorted. “You are _so_ wrong. It’s gif.”

“No, it’s jif.”

Tony held out his hands. “No, no! You’re not listening! It is gif.”

“No it’s not!”

“Honey, of the two of us, who is the technological genius?”

“An Iron Man suit and a jif are not the same thing.”

_“Gif!”_

_“Jif!”_

“’Jif’ is a fucking peanut butter brand!”

“’Gif’ sounds like our toddler saying ‘gift’!”

“Do you even know what _GIF_ stands for?”

“First of all, _JIF,_ and yes, I do. Graphic-“

“Exactly! And what type of ‘G’ sound does ‘Graphic’ make? _A FUCKING HARD ‘G’ SOUND, SO GIF!”_

_“IT’S JIF!”_

“You know what? FRIDAY!”

“Yes, sir?” It was as if the AI was _tired_ of the debate her creator and her creator’s wife had been having for the past hour.

“What’s the proper pronunciation of G-I-F?”

“It appears that the creator of the illustration, Steve Wilhite, has proclaimed the proper pronunciation is ‘Jif’ like the peanut butter. Mrs. Stark is correct.” The Irish voice rang out.

Tony turned his head to look at you in horror. “I…”

“You were wrong, and now you buy dinner.” The woman smirked, sauntering away.

“Round two, dammit!” Tony shouted, following after her. _“Ore-gan, Ore-eh-gone! Man-aze, mayo-naze! Pee-can, Peh-con! Care-mel, car-mel! Yee-roh, jy-roh!”_


End file.
